A Kneazle's Love
by articcat621
Summary: Finding a stray Kneazle brings an old friend back into Hermione's life.


Written for Hermione Haven's Roll A Prompt 2019! My prompt was as follows: Character: Neville Longbottom, Trope: Healer, Creature: Kneazle.

Many thanks to my beta GaeilgeRua for looking this over.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, anything, or anything recognizable from the world of Harry Potter. I am not making any money off of this.

* * *

**A Kneazle's Love**

Hermione's shoes clacked as she walked down the cobbled street to her flat. She pulled her robe around herself tighter, trying to fight the chill in the cool October air. She was exhausted after her long shift at St. Mungo's, but walking home every night helped her to relax and unwind after everything she dealt with at the Hospital. Life as a Healer always kept her busy, but it was something that she loved doing. After the war, she had been determined to find a way to help people, and she had found her calling at St. Mungo's in the "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward for Serious Bites, specialising in children. It was hard, but the other Healers on that floor helped her through, or rather, they all helped each other through.

She was nearly at her flat when she heard a noise from one of the side alleys. Pausing, Hermione pulled out her wand when she heard a 'meow.' "Hello?" she called out, peering into the darkness.

A small animal came forward, walking towards her hesitantly. Right away, Hermione knew it was a Kneazle from the creature's large ears. "Oh, hello, there," Hermione greeted, crouching down. The Kneazle was a pretty blend of grey and white, its fur wet from the alley's puddles. The Kneazle approached her, rubbing up against her leg, emitting a soft purr. "Oh, you can't be more than a few months old," Hermione said, frowning. Quickly making up her mind, she scooped the shaking animal into her arms and carried her home to her flat. Hopefully, Crookshanks wouldn't mind a guest.

* * *

"So, you just found her in the alley?" Ginny asked, watching as the tiny Kneazle chased Crookshanks around Hermione's flat. She laughed when he caught Crooks, trying to hold onto the larger animal's tail.

"Yes," Hermione said, putting down her tea-cup. "Poor thing was shaking like a leaf. Nearly ate two whole plates of food, too, before she fell asleep." Hermione shook her head. "I've named her Willow."

Ginny laughed. "Rather fitting, you know… I think Remus would have approved."

Hermione nodded, soberly remember their old colleague and friend. "Yes, he certainly would have." Willow jumped up, curling onto Hermione's lap. Within moments, she fell asleep, purring contently. "She definitely had an owner previously," Hermine said. "She meows at night like she's looking for someone who isn't here." Hermione shook her head. "I've called the shoppe's in town, but none of them are missing a baby Kneazle."

"The owner must be worried sick," Ginny said, frowning.

"I'm thinking about putting an advertisement in the Quibbler, to see if anyone knows anything," Hermione said, looking to Ginny for her thoughts. When Ginny nodded, Hermione sighed quietly. "I've grown attached, but I want this little one to be home with her family."

"You did the right thing taking her in," Ginny said. "Who knows how long she would have lasted on her own in the streets."

"I know," Hermione said. "I'm just glad we stumbled upon each other when we did."

"Don't worry, Hermione, you'll find Willow's owner," Ginny assured her. "And in the meantime, Crookshanks gets to play the big brother."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, Ginny, you should have seen him the first night I brought her home! It was priceless." Taking another sip of her tea, Hermione told Ginny about the mess that Crookshanks made that night.

* * *

"Hermione, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure," Hermione said, looking up from her paperwork at her co-worker. "What do you need?"

"Can you run this upstairs to Healer Pye?" she asked, handing Hermione a file. "He's on the Janus Thickey Ward, and I don't want to send this by messenger owl since it's sensitive information."

"Of course, Helena, I'll zip right up," Hermione said, taking the file and smiling.

"You're a lifesaver; lunch is on me!"

Laughing, Hermione stood. "You already owe me two lunches, but I'll take another." She winked at her co-worker.

"Well, maybe you should stop doing me so many favours!" Helena teased, sticking her tongue out at Hermione.

"Very unlikely," Hermione said, shaking her head. She headed towards the lift so she could go to the Janus Thickey Ward. Hermione didn't spend a lot of time on that floor, the last time she did, she had bumped into Lockhart. The poor bloke still didn't remember much about who he was, but he was quite the star on the floor. Many of the patients in the ward enjoyed spending time with Lockhart, who had discovered that he had quite the talent for stand-up comedy. She wanted to deny it, but even she laughed at some of his jokes.

The lift stopped, and Hermione stepped out onto the floor. Looking around, she tried to spot Healer Pye. Not seeing him, she decided to just walk down the hall and see if she could locate him in any of the rooms.

Walking along, Hermione tried to keep her emotions in check. She didn't like visiting this ward as a lot of the patients had permanent damage that couldn't be reversed. Glancing at the room numbers, she realised that she'd be passing Neville's parents in a moment. Their room door was open, and she slowed down.

"Mum, I've looked everywhere for her, but she's gone…"

Pausing, Hermione realised that Neville was there visiting with his parents.

"She's just a baby; I don't know if she's surviving on her own like this. Kneazles need to be cared for at this early stage."

Hermione's heart nearly skipped a beat. She moved towards the doorway, knocking slightly. "Neville?"

He turned, surprised to see her. "Oh, Hermione, hello," he greeted, blushing slightly. "Just visiting Mum and Dad."

"Sorry to interrupt," Hermione began, "But I couldn't help but overhear… Did you lose a small Kneazle?"

A look of hope bloomed on Neville's face. "Hermione, do you know where my Willow is? She's grey, only a few months old."

Hermione laughed but nodded. "She's at my flat. I found her a few nights ago."

"Thank Merlin," Neville said, approaching her. "Is she okay?"

"She was frightened, but she's doing much better now. She definitely misses you."

"I've been a mess looking for her," Neville admitted. "Bloody stinker zipped out the door earlier this week, and I've been trying to find her everywhere."

"She's safe," Hermione assured him. "And apparently, great minds think alike, because I dubbed her Willow not knowing that was her real name."

Neville cracked a grin. "Can I swing by your place tonight to grab her?"

"Of course, I should be home by seven," Hermione told him.

"I'll bring food, too, as a way to say thank you!"

"You don't have to," Hermione said, grinning, "But I am partial to takeaway, so thank you."

Neville grinned. "Such a relief, thank you, Hermione." He turned his attention back to his mother. "Did you hear that, Mum? Hermione found Willow!"

Hermione quietly left the room, leaving Neville to finish up his visit with his parents. She was thankful Helena had sent her on this errand as it led her to find Willow's owner.

* * *

There was a knock on Hermione's flat door. Standing, she scooted Willow from her lap. "That will be Neville," she announced to no one in particular. She wiped her palms on the front of her jeans, cursing herself slightly for sweating. Truth be told, she was rather excited that Neville was coming over with dinner. She had meant to catch up with him, and when she saw him at St. Mungo's, a swirl of emotion had fluttered through her stomach.

Going over, she opened the door. "Hi," she greeted, feeling her cheeks warm at the sight of him.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late, dinner took longer to get than expected," Neville said, holding up the bag.

She grinned. "What's in there?"

"Thai," Neville said. "Got a bit of everything since I wasn't sure what exactly you liked."

"Perfect!" Hermione said. "Come in, Willow is in the front room with Crookshanks."

Neville stepped inside, following Hermione in. She took the takeaway from him and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Willow!" Neville cooed, crouching down. The Kneazle ran towards him, purring loudly. Neville scooped her up, hugging her close to his chest. "I was so worried," he whispered, kissing the top of her. "Thank Merlin Hermione found you."

"She was a delightful house-guest," Hermione said, taking a seat on the sofa. "Though, I expect Crookshanks will be happier without Willow being around to terrorise him."

Neville chuckled, putting Willow down. He took a seat next to Hermione on the sofa. "I can't thank you enough."

Hermione blushed. "Neville, I told you, you don't have to thank me." Willow jumped up and curled herself on Hermione's lap. "She was a joy to have."

"She definitely likes you," Neville said, grinning at Hermione. "You'll have to come to visit her sometime, then."

She wet her lips, looking at Neville. "It's a date."

At the words date, Neville looked up, eyes wide.

"If you want," Hermione said quickly, clearing her throat awkwardly.

Neville reached out and took her hand in his. "I'd like that a lot," he replied.

Willow started purring loudly in Hermione's lap, while Crookshanks jumped up onto the sofa to rub against Neville.

"It seems like they're in agreement too," Hermione said, laughing.

"Kneazles are very good judges of character," Neville told her.

Hermione grinned. "Oh, I know, and Crooks doesn't rub up against just anyone." She looked at him, her heart racing in her chest. "So, let's eat, shall we?"

"I'm starving, so lead the way."

Hermione led Neville to the kitchen, once more thanking the fates for bringing Willow into her life. And Neville back into her life.


End file.
